weird ideas
by warriorfb
Summary: it really is what it says it is, just some random ideas I may or may not use in the future. They will mostly be Harry Potter related, but sometimes there may be crossovers put in without prior notice.
1. Crucio

**First of all, welcome everyone to my new story of one shots, this time a lot less on a single subject. If you have read more of my stories, you know the drill.**

 **Well, this marks the start of a new "story" from my part, in some sick minded way, I like where this has gone, only I am not sure about the current ending, I may or may not be thinking about making this its own story someday.(if so, a lot will have to change, I'm really not sure about everything about this...)**

 **oh and before I start... I am just playing around with idea's, most subjects will not be thought up by myself, it will likely have a lot of influence from people like Rorschach's Blott and the like. Oh right, and most of the character's will be subject of far richer people than myself.**

* * *

 **CRUCIO!**

* * *

Harry had not had a good summer, no, not at all, it began when Sirius died the 22nd of may, and he had eaten almost nothing until the morning he went back 'home', he was getting sick from his friends asking him if he was alright, but ever since he came back to private drive he hadn't received a single letter from them, and when he questioned them using Hedwig 2 weeks ago, Hedwig had never returned to him, and he was sure it was no accident, he was very sure the order was keeping Hedwig from him, most likely to protect him from his own sanity or something stupid like that. And then it happened 2 days ago, Dudley had decided Harry was to boring and accused him of using magic, (to keep it nice and clean,) a good beating later and a reacquaintance for a day and a half with his old closet later found him sitting, or at least, trying to sit how his injuries allowed him, in his bedroom.

* * *

 **a beautiful night in the summer of 1996**

 **The smallest bedroom, Private drive 4  
**

* * *

Harry was sitting in his room as always with the curtains shut and reading a book with the use of a flashlight when he heard something downstairs.

"Who are you!" He heard his uncle scream(which someone who had not been threatened by a dark lord before would have seen as threatening) before he heard someone else say something in a very low voice before he heard something heavy(that's a understatement if I ever written one) falling on the ground.

"-to the kitchen-" another voice said, this one seemingly female, vaguely familiar to Harry (he may or may not have heard that voice in his worst nightmares since the 22nd of may, and something about said voice yelping when she was hit with a crucio…).

Harry got up and picked his wand from the nightstand and moved as silently as he could to the door, and listened there for a minute if he could hear something else, that is, until he heard someone coming up the stairs, after a few seconds he could hear a door being openen and he could hear his nephew scream a few words which would not be allowed in a pg. 13 story which was cut off by the female voice shooting a spell at him, which sounded very much like crucio.

The screams of his nephew gave Harry a very good feeling for some reason, when a thought came to him, death eaters were in his home, and he had no way to contact anyone to receive help, when he looked outside he saw a body lieing just a bit away from the front door with a wooden stick lieing near his outstretched arm.

'Well, it seems my great order guard has failed spectacularly…' Harry thought to himself, not even caring the slightest bit who it was that was lieing there, and he had no red hair, so it was not a Weasley at least. 'Well, here goes nothing… what's the worst that could happen?' he asked himself before silently opening the door and moving downstairs, making sure to avoid the squeaky floorboard on the way down.

"So, who wants the first run?" The female voice asked to her fellow death eaters.

"You can have the first I would say." Deatheater nr. 2 said to the woman.

Harry had at this point gotten to the door to the kitchen and was treated to the sight of his aunt uncle and nephew on their knees on the ground, well, his aunt and uncle on their knees, Dudley was lying in a fetal position shaking like mad, which Harry knew from experience was thanks to exposure to a very painful curse. Harry knew he should feel bad for them, but he did not feel a thing seeing them on the ground like that. No, he did feel something, he felt hate boiling up, and before he knew it he had walked inside the room.

All 5 deatheaters turned around wands at the ready when they recognized the beaten up face of a 16 year old Harry Potter.

"Potter, it is so nice to see you again, how is your godfather doing?" The woman asked the boy, before doing as if she remembered something, "ow right, I killed him!" She started to cackle maniacally.

She looked up at the boy when he just gave her a raised eyebrow, far to used to people saying it: for some reason word had reached the school, and the slytherins made very much use of his new found "weakness".

"Hello Lestrange, can I have a go? I have a bit of a history to catch up on with my loving family." The boy said in a deadly calm voice. "But I can't do that with my own wand now can I, I have still got the trace on me after all, wouldn't want the ministry to come after us now would we?"

"What are you playing at boy?! What do you mean?!" Vernon yelled at the boy he had lovingly brought up like a freak like him should be brought up. Vernon would not admit it to anyone, but this encounter was the first(and last) time ever he had felt fear in his live, well… he had somehow lost the memories of the Hagrid incident... something about a wizard in red robes.

The man was treated to a silencing charm and a underpowered reducto to his left knee by one of the unknown death eaters

"You know how to do it I presume, although it was pretty pathetic when you tried it on me." Bella asked, with a weird gleam in her eyes, handing her wand to the boy who surprised them all with not only his presence in this random house they went to, to get a bit of practise in, and the state he was in didn't help matters either, and if Bella knew one thing, it was that those wounds were not gained two months ago in the ministry, they were very fresh looking, but also by accepting it and even asking for advice on how to do it.

"Got any tips for me?" Harry asked her whilst a smirk grew on his face when he saw his loving family trying to crawl away from him, fear written all over them.

"Concentrate all your hatred and/or disgust into the spell, and will it to do the same pain to them as they did to you, that is, if you can't muster up more hatred then needed for the pain they did to you, it is always tricky to estimate the power needed." She said after a small moment of thought.

Harry did what he was told and shouted: "CRUCIO!" with the most force he had ever pushed into a spell.

Vernon Dursley screamed harder than he could ever remember screaming, or at least he would if no one had silenced him, the only thing he realy did seemed to be sticking his own tongue into his throat, the pain he felt was excruciating. Ten seconds went by, small cuts were appearing all over the whale like man's body, This had never happened to any of the victims of the death eaters before, and they knew because they had had a lot of practice in the field of torture that this was a very hate induced crucio.

 **2 hours later**

* * *

Harry stood in front of the dead body's of his aunt, uncle and nephew with five death eaters standing just a bit farther to the back. He was brought out of his thoughts by Bella.

"You know, People will most likely have found out something happened here right? And if we are found we will most likely rot in prison?" She asked the young boy- no, man who was still holding her wand, and even after what she said still was not moving. "That was quite an impressive show, but I am afraid if we don't leave now that we will be in trouble, you wanna come with us?" She decided on asking.

"Why not, What could possibly go wrong, after this Dumbledore probably won't like me very much anyway… What if Snape found out I came with you out of my own free will though?"

"What about Snape?" One of the death eaters asked the boy suspiciously. "He is on our side spying on the order." The man said in his rough voice. "Or at least… The dark lord says so…"

"No, he's not, I assure you, he spies for Dumbledore on you, he's a double agent so whichever side wins, he will in the end be on the winning side." Harry said without even thinking about the potential danger he would bring to the potions master(well, he thought about it for about one second, but then he just remembered something else, all the scowls, sneers, points taken from him for nothing…). "So who could help me out with my luggage for a bit? I'm sure there is a tracking charm on one of my possessions, and thanks to our great education we haven't learned how to detect them, and not even mentioned how to remove them." He stated, wouldn't want Dumbledore to find him and send him off to Azkaban after all of this, and really, these people were nice enough to allow him to finish of his family by himself, so, why would he look a gift horse in the mouth, as is commonly said in the muggle world.

"I will pick up your luggage and take you with me to our headquarters and I suggest you put on a wizarding robe and hood, I will deal with the dark lord and I will take your worries about Snape to him as well." Bella said again.

The dark mark was sent into the air and Harry disappeared from his "Family's home."

 **Hogwarts, Headmasters office**

* * *

The headmaster was sat in his chair overlooking the empty school grounds, well… empty but for Hagrid wandering around doing god knows what at this time of night, when he heard the floo activating.

Mrs Figg appeared in his fireplace, she seemed to be in a bit of a piggy, muttering something about death eaters and Harry, and something about apparition, something about a green skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth in the air, and dead family, something around that, the headmaster wasn't to sure though, she seemed off, she was not her irrational self, she was for a change not going on and on about how the headmaster should take the boy away from his relatives for starters… He knew what had to be done, She had to be questioned, under the great influence of his super weapon, his home made lemon drops! The best lemon drops in the entire world!

* * *

 **Now, it is time for a word from one of our sponsors!**

* * *

Now also for sale in your local Weasley's Wizards Wheezes! 2 galleons every 250 sweets, buy now and get a free portable swamp!

(side effect may include sour face, red face, big tongue, chicken feathers protruding from your hair, cat ears appearing on top of your head, a foxtail appearing behind your tailbone, and certain other unknown side effects, please inform us if you discover any that have not been mentioned before this line.)

* * *

 **Now, back to our original program!**

* * *

That will learn her to be more serious, and not keep important information from him! [insert for-the-greater-good laughter here]

(For the people who want to know what for-the-greater-good laughter sounds like, ever heard evil laughter, make that into a manly giggle, and put a bit of ponypower in it, then you have the opposite, then you pull dark lord laughter through it, mix that up, and you've got your for-the-greater-good laughter… it's not that different from the original really… I may even go so far as to state it is even more nerve wracking…)

"Ah Arabella, Why don't you come through. take a seat, Lemon drop?" The man said when she finally came through and was seated. Time to get the intere-… ehm… conversation started… [insert for the greater good laughter again, this time hidden behind a grandfatherly smile and a lot of coughs…]

"Are you okay Albus, that cough sounded not very healthy, do you want me to get Poppy?"

Even though the headmaster shook no, still coughing like mad, Arabella Figg had already called Poppy to the office, this would buy a lot of time for a certain young man.

* * *

 **In the mean time, Secret location somewhere in Great Britain, in a house next to a graveyard in a small little village, Well, that is enough information, otherwise you would all find out where it is the dark lord resides, I do not get payed enough by Dumbledore to give out that much detail, oh right, and something about a dark lord standing with his wand pointed at my head… so I won't. ("can someone get me out of this place now? Hello?! Hello-oo… Where is everyone…?")**

 **Where were we… oh right…**

* * *

Harry appeared next to Bellatrix Lestrange and the other four death eaters in front of The dark lord's hide out, Harry's world was turning around him and he had to struggle to keep the little he had in his stomach inside of him.

He was scurried off into a room where he came face to face with someone he would have felt pure hatred to if it was any other time, but this summer was different, his so called relatives put him through the worst of the worst, and even though he knew someone had been on guard, and most likely would have noticed he had been hurt by his relatives, they didn't do anything against it.

And so a conversation started about childhood and bigotry, of family, abuse and neglect. This went on for over three hours, and still they were talking.

In the end Harry and Marvolo were talking about the different mistakes both sides had made in the battle of the ministry, which was more a small covert operation then a battle, but still…

Harry received praise of how he had trained his rag tag group of misfits, and had gotten tips and tricks on how to do better in a next battle.

After hours of talking Harry left and went to a local motel for the night to think over everything he had learned(off course Bella went with him as a bodyguard (she assured him)), and how he seemed to be making a diplomatic agreement with a dark lord, and even had a few good words with the killer of his godfather, what apparently was an agreement between sirius and the borderline crazy woman, "if anyone kills me, I want it to be family that does it," He had told her a long time ago.

 **Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts**

* * *

A meeting had finally ended, or rather, Poppy left the headmaster after assuring Arrabella that there seemed to be nothing wrong with the old man. This had for some reason gone on as long as the meeting between marvolo and harry had(and was far less productive), and so it was the headmaster finally heard what Arabella had to say, and so he was over three hours too late to act.

"Why didn't you tell me so earlier! This is very important information." Albus scolded the elderly squib standing in front of him.

"I told you that when I called you! Didn't you listen to me during our firecall?!"

And so another hour went by discussing the problem at hand, and in this time they had not even come a bit closer to finding out what to do.

And so it was far into the night that Albus called the rest of the order to him.

When the news broke that Harry was apparently captured by Voldemort supporters the room was in havoc again, and again very precious time went by.

Harry in the meantime was sleeping on a very comfortable bed whilst Bella was sleeping on the couch in the very nice room payed by the LeStrange family via Bella(with about 5 million different wards put there in place by the borderline insane witch, under which an observation ward on harry's room, and a notification ward on his person for when he woke up).

* * *

 **I am still trying to find my way of writing, and not make it so chaotic that others can't read it anymore, which is very useful in a diary or on of those personal things, but if you want others to read it... it's not very useful... So hope it's chaotic enough for you to know it's me who wrote it, but good enough to be readable.**

 **If you have got an idea for me to maybe interpret or there is something you see that is not right, please send me a review or PM, I will answer, and maybe I will work on your idea(if my brain finds it agreeable...).**


	2. So it begins

**So, a second idea, not exactly complete, but it's something, I may continue this in the future, but I'm not sure about it. Enjoy.**

 **disclaimer: The characters are not mine, plot has probably been used before by someone else, but most words are my own.**

* * *

 **So it begins...**

 **28** **th** **of July, 1996**

 **Private drive 4, Little Whinging**

* * *

It was the evening of the 28th of July, the sun had just gone under, and Harry had just come inside after finishing his garden chores, or rather, almost finishing the garden, it was just getting to dark to finish it though.

After only an apple as his dinner, he made it to his room, where he went ahead and tried to do his homework. After only half an hour of doing so, he was shocked out of it by the galleon that was hanging from his neck heating up.

Harry ran towards his trunk and took his wand out of it, and ran downstairs. When he was outside he moved to the same place he went to in his 3rd year to catch the nightbus. Before he called for it though he looked at the galleon to find out who of the DA it was that was in trouble, He became even more worried after he read who it was.

 _"_ _Hermione Granger, Hampstead"_

Harry quickly called the Knight Bus, and not three seconds later he entered it with great haste, he found that another four members of the DA were already there.

Ginny and Ron weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"Where to sir?" Stan asked Harry.

"Granger Residence, Hampstead, with great haste please." Harry answered before turning to the four others in the bus.

"You heard him Ern!" Stan said with a grin on his face, "Great haste he said!" After this announcement the bus shot away.

"So, I was at least not the only one who got the message?"

"We all got it, I did not expect it to actually come to this when we got the galleons." Neville said slightly nervous.

The bus made a quick turn to the left and drove on at breakneck speed.

"So, we got a plan of action?" Ron asked, slightly green, and clutching his hands to the headboard of his bed, after nodding in agreement to Neville.

"Take out any hostiles as quick as possible and secure Hermione and her parents, and preferably taking them to some safehouse." Harry answered, while holding on for dear life to his bedpost.

"Have we got any idea of the layout of her home?" Ginny asked after the bus had turned again and all the beds had moved to the other side of the bus.

Everyone else shook their head.

"Any idea how many hostiles?" Luna asked, followed again by "no's".

"Have we got any useful information?" Ginny asked.

"Ehm… Where we are going… That's everything we've got." Harry answered trying to not fall off of his bed as an unexpected turn had come up again.

"Bloody hell! We really need a better way of transportation." Ron complained after another turn and him flying to one of the other beds.

"And a way to have more info, these coins are great, but they really lack on the details department." Ginny said dryly.

"You can complain later, now we're almost there, so prepare for breaking…" Stan said just as dryly as Ginny. Which was followed within a second by the bus coming to a complete stop, which caused all of them but Stan to fly forward.

After paying Stan they got off of the bus and took their wands out.

"So… Anybody know where it was Hermione lived again?" Ginny asked.

"We could just go to the only place in the area where there are wards up." Luna suggested. "That's most likely where Hermione is at, as there are no other magicals in this area."

"Okay, I presume you know how to see them then?" Harry asked the Blonde.

"Ofcourse I do, it's right there." Pointing to a strangely empty bit of land.

At that moment the place seemed to shimmer. The five ran towards it ready for everything. They broke the wardline, and were still uninjured but quickly met by spellfire after breaking it. A small duel later and a lot of Reducto's, Stupify's and expelliarmusses later the three wizards in black robes and white masks were lain on the ground.

They were quickly bound and their wands collected before Harry took off their masks. He recognized the 3 boys. All were last year graduates.

"What are you doing! We have to get inside!" Ginny scream/whispered.

"Ron, Ginny, go to the back, and break in through the back entrance, send up a flare when ready, red if you are being held up, but want us to enter, orange when one is wounded, or green if you have the all clear. Nev, Luna, take position on both sides of the front window, when you see the flare, blow it open, I will take the door." Harry commanded his friends.

After quick nods Ron and Ginny moved to the back of the building, and the others took up their positions. None of them could see inside as the curtains were closed, but they recognized multiple voices inside, and could hear a ruckus coming from the upstairs area.

* * *

 **10 minutes earlier, Granger Residence, Hampstead**

* * *

Hermione awoke to a ruckus outside of her home, after looking outside and seeing wards go up she quickly picked up her wand , activated her coin and ran out of her room, immediately ducking a bright purple spell that was hurled her way.

Hermione quickly went into the offence sending every single spell she could remember at the white masked man standing at the head of the staircase. The man was able to dodge a stunner and a expelliarmus, but after that was hit by a drying spell, a tanning spell and a reductor to his feet, and another stunner, the man fell down the stairs taking with him another death eater that had just come half way up the stairs to see one of his comrades fall down to take him with him. Both men were lieing on the bottom of the stairs unconscious.

"What's going on here!" Jean Granger asked opening the door to her and her husband's room.

"Mom, get back in your room, and try to hide. We are under attack. I'll hold them of for as long as I can." This was followed by a spell from the downstairs area grazing her head, leaving a small cut on her right cheek and impacting the wall behind her where a long diagonal slash was created. Hermione immediately returned fire, again firing everything she knew at the man downstairs.

The man tumbled over the unconscious body's of his compatriots and was hit by a braiding charm, followed by a make up charm, and a disarming spell, and finished off with a cutter to his wand arm and reducto to his knee.

Meantime her mother did what her daughter told her to do. She even opened her window so it looked like she had climbed out of the building, and quickly hid in the back of the closet trying to control her breathing.

* * *

 **in the mean time, Ministry of Magic**

 **Department of Underage Magic**

* * *

In a giant room stood a group of people around a giant holographic map of Great Britain. It was as usual a very quiet day at the compartment, and John wallenheim, a 98 year old first and second world war war veteran was keeping his eyes open for activity in the region in the Southern part of England(he got the shortest straw, so had to keep an eye on the biggest populated area of the UK).

The others in the room were still discussing the "news" of the dark lords return after two months had passed.

"I'm telling you, he will hit big, he will go after huge targets first. Most likely take out prime targets like Madam Bones, or the minister!" One of the man said, a weasel like man named Jeremy Miller.

"No, no, no, I believe he will first go after those who fought against his forces last May!" Glen Richards, a muggleborn said.

"Why would he do that Glen, He must certain-?" Jeremy's sentence was cut off by an alarm, and John saw a red dot appear in a small town called Hampstead. This was quickly followed by seeming lines moving to over 50 places in the UK, and after that at the same location spells seemed to be fired at lightning speed.

"John, put all the info on the big screen!" Glen commanded.

After all the info was on the big screen, the man in the room were gaping at the faces they saw.

50 names appeared on the big screen, under which all 6 of the students that fought in the battle of the D.O.M last May.

 _Location of signal origin,_

 _Granger Residence, Hampstead._

"Warn the DLME!, You were right Glen, they are going after the students!"

Within three minutes a MEMO was send to the DLME.

* * *

 **Head of the DLME office, three minutes later**

* * *

Amelia bones was sat in the quiet of her office doing a bit of paperwork when a knock came from her door.

"Enter!"

One of her lower class aurors came in with a MEMO in hand.

"Madam, I think you wanna' see this."

After reading the MEMO Amelia turned a bit pale.

"So it begins…"She murmured more to herself then the other woman in the room. "Call all off duty aurors, it seems we will need them, send everyone that is here right now under the leadership of Auror Shacklebolt to the granger residence."

With a quick nod the lowly auror made her way out of the office to fetch everyone needed.

"This is going to be a long night…" Amelia said pulling her hand through her hair and standing up to get another coffee, it would seem like she would be in need of it.

* * *

 **Department of Underage Magic**

* * *

another 5 red blimps had appeared in the same location as the first one that had been activated. The three men were now concentrated on most of the faces they saw, and were writing everyone down to send their locations to the DMLE. It seemed like they had a lot of work to do this evening.

None of them noticed the 5 extra blimps, or multiple of other places lighting up all over the UK.

* * *

 **Back garden, Granger Residence, Hampstead**

* * *

When Ron and Ginny made their way into the back garden they were met by several spells heading their way. Both rolled out of the way, and started firing spells back at the three witches and a wizard stationed there.

They had a lot of trouble holding out against them, as it was 4 vs 2, but they were keeping them occupied.

After a while they decided to give the "okay" sign to the others, as it would mean there would be four occupied deatheaters, which meant, four less to worry about for the others. Ron put up his most powerful shield he had ever made, while Ginny fired a red flare into the air to signal to the others they were being held up, but were holding, and the others should move.

The death eaters immediately reacted, thinking they were calling for back up, and started their barrage at a far faster pace.

The two heard falling glass followed by a scream coming from the inside of the house, and not half a minute later the backdoor opened and Neville started shooting spells at the back of the deatheaters, of which one turned around to fight him

Ginny and Ron were surrounded in a corner behind a garden couch when suddenly they felt the wards come down, and three people in red robes ran around the corner of the house and started their own barrage on the death eaters.

Two of the death eaters immediately disapparated, and this brought Ginny and Ron out of their cover, and together with the aurors and Neville, they stunned, disarmed and bound the remaining two death eaters.

* * *

 **Front garden, Granger Residence, Hampstead**

* * *

The three on the front side of the house saw the red flare, and got into action. Harry moved into the front hallway, immediately peppered by spellfire, he however did hear the breaking of glass, and the scream of a man in the room to his right. He fought off the lone woman standing in the hallway, he was having a lot of trouble with the woman, but he knew within seconds he would be getting backup.

In the mean time on the 1st floor Hermione was fighting of one of the death eaters who had forced her back from the staircase and into her parents' room. She knew people were fighting on the ground floor, and was now trying to fight for as long as possible, but she was feeling the exhaustion creeping up on her. Her attacks were getting less accurate, and the spells from the other man in the room were almost impossible to dodge for her at this point.

Neville destroyed the glass, and banished the curtains out of the way into the room where it landed on another death eaters head, who was swiftly tied up and disarmed, the rest of the room was clear.

"Luna, help Harry out, he seems to be having a bit of trouble." After a quick nod, Luna was quick to move to the side of the doorway to the hallway, while neville moved to the backdoor, ready to assist Ginny and Ron from behind the enemy.

Suddenly the wards went down, and the woman disappeared with a pop.

"Aurors, put your wands down!" A voice said from Behind Harry.

Harry and Luna seeing their path clear now that the last Death eater standing between them and Hermione had disapparated decided to move upstairs to find if Hermione and her parents were unharmed.

"We'll do after we see if our friend is unharmed!" Harry screamed to the auror whilst quickly moving up the stairs, Not noticing who it was he just screamed at.

The two quickly made their way to the only room in the house were there were still people fighting and blew the door off it's hinges and started throwing spells from behind at the only death eater left fighting, not noticing the auror still standing at the end of the stairwell looking at the room.

"Accio mask!" The mask quickly flew to harry, who just stepped aside leaving the man standing exposed. "Lucius Malfoy, why doesn't this surprise me. Stupefy, expelliarmus, reducto, stupify."

Only the reducto made its mark, leaving the man without a left arm.

Hermione and Luna quickly started firing spells again, and still the man held. He was part of Voldemort's inner circle for a reason, and it was not just his silver tongue or his wealth.

Finally the stunned auror shook himself, and entered the fight, now four vs one from two different sides meant that Malfoy quickly fell(The blood loss did help immensely).

* * *

 **10 minutes later.**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and mrs Granger were sat in the newly restored sitting room. A healer was busy looking all of them over for, and healing of injuries when one of the aurors came into the room.

"And, what do you think you are doing here the auror asked to the boy who lived and his friends, The exact same group of friends who had fought the death eaters at the ministry just a few months earlier he noticed.

"Well, we got a signal that one of us was under attack." Harry began.

"And we decided to assist." Ron finished.

"All of us made this decision on our own." Luna said as extra clarification so no one would get into trouble.

"How did you know she was in trouble?" the auror asked.

"A great invention of Hermione, though it could do with a bit of an improvement…" Ginny said.

"At the moment it only shows the location and person that is in need of assistance." Neville explained to the confused auror.

"This was as far as I had gotten okay…" Hermione said a bit put out. "I did everything I could, but I understand what you mean, if it could carry a message, and have a bit more information it would be far more useful, Just give me ideas on what it could use, and I'll see what I can do."

"I think the department of mysteries is going to want to see this way of messaging each other."

"Sure." Six voices answered that.

"So, how did the five of you get here?"

"The knight bus." Neville answered, followed by Ron.

"It is a fast way of moving around Britain, but we really do need something better, it does not work great if you have to fight quickly afterwards…" He seemed to get green whilst thinking about this.

"Yeah… it's not the most comfortable, but it is very fast." Harry agreed.

"Well, I would like it if you came with me to the auror department, I think our head will want to talk to you."

* * *

 **What do you think? let me know. Do you have questions, please ask, I most likely won't be able to answer as I am not sure yet where this would go.**


	3. Perils in time, the beginning

**Yes, I hear you screaming, another time travel Harry Potter story? well, it is more of a test for myself how well I know my history, let's just say, enjoy the things that are here. and for questions or if you want to say something, see something that is not right, just review, or PM me.**

 **disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own our entire history, nor do I know everything there is to know about history, both in the Harry Potter world and reality.**

 **The plans for this storyline are quite big, and may be few and far between, that's why it is in my weird idea's line up instead of in a story of it's own.**

* * *

 **Peril in time**

 **The 18** **th** **of June 1996**

 **Department of mysteries, Death chamber**

* * *

6 children were standing in a half circle, backs to the arch that was stood in the middle of the room waiting for the arrival of the deatheaters.

Harry was stood with the prophecy in his left hand in front, behind him were his best friends Ron and Hermione and the makeswift group was finished off by Luna, Ginny and Neville standing in the back. All were stood wands in hand, ready for the first sign of trouble.

The deatheaters appeared all around the room wands pointed at the makeshift group.

"Hand over the prophecy Potter, and we will all walk out of this room alive." Lucius Malfoy stated.

"What is so important about this small ball anyway, it's not like it states anything you did not know already." Harry said slighly panting from both adrenaline and the fast amount of running they had just done.

"So? What does it say then?" The white haired man said.

"Voldemort and I have to kill each other, or as the prophecy put it, either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives." Harry answered.

"Why the hell did you say that!" Neville yelled at Harry.

"Because this will not help anyone, and all of the rest has already happened."

"And really? Your dark lord went after a child because of a prophecy? You do know those things are self fulfilling right?"

A chill went down Harry's spine after he finished his sentence.

"Thank you Potter for the information!" Voldemort had appeared in a black smokelike cloud in the back of the deatheater ranks before speaking, whilst he moved to the frond the deatheaters stood to the side and bowed to him.

"Now then, if that is all? I do believe it is time for you and your little friends to die, goodbye Potter!" The dark lord spat and with a wave of his hand the deatheaters opened fire, and quickly the D.A. members were being driven back further towards the arch which by now was shimmering, and seemingly humming silently.

And just like that one by one they lost consciousness the moment they entered the arch.

* * *

 **Unknown time, unknown location**

* * *

Six Hogwarts students were laying in some 1930's muggle hospital beds. The six were found in a forest laying unconcious in a clearing.

It was a quiet day for the hospital crew and 2 nurses were in the room when all six awoke at the same time.

"Ugh… what happened? I feel like a dragon had just eaten me, digested me, and repaired my body to do it all over again…" Neville was the first to say a word.

This was met by the mutterings of agreement from 5 other people in the room.

"Quickly andrea, get the doctors! They are awake!" and with that they were aware that they were not as alone as they thought they had been.

"Wait, where are we?" Harry asked when he and the others had quickly gotten to their feet, and were acutely aware that they still had their wands in hand, and that their location was not as they previously expected, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, nor were they in st. Mungo's, it suddenly dawned on them that they were in a muggle hospital

"You are in Lambeth infirmary for the severely ill or hurt." The matron answered Harry's question. "You arrived here twelve days ago on the 12th of June, it is now the 24th of June, half past four in the afternoon." The matron finished before the children would answer.

"Wait, we were… out for twelve days?" Ginny trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

"Yes, and that is another reason to just go back to your beds, and can you please explain why we were unable to get those polished sticks out of your hands?" The little group was quite shocked to hear that the woman had tried to get their wands from their grips, and had not succeeded in this(thankfully so).

"I don't know madam." Luna said for the group. "Where did you say we were found?"

"I didn't, I was told you were found in a forest clearing a small bit away from here."

The group looked to each other when four doctors entered the room with a few police officers.

The group all answered with the negative when they were asked if they knew why they were at the location in the forest, how they got there, if they knew if someone had kidnapped them, and if so who had done it. A lot of questions later they were told that they would stay in the hospital for another two days before being brought to an orphanage.

After this they were left alone for a few hours to rest a bit more.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Luna said with a newspaper in her hand.

"What's it, Luna?" Neville asked.

"The date… it says 24th of June…" Here Luna paused, and read the 4 numbers coming after this another time silently. After bracing herself she looked at all of them before finally saying the year, "1932, somehow we have gone back in time…"

"What, but how? The only way I know of going back in time is by timeturners, but they were destroyed during the battle, all of them… How can we have gone back in time?" Hermione said with a tint of panic in her voice.

"Hermione, please calm down, there has to be an explanation for this…" Harry said. "Think back, what do we know? The time turners that were spacing out, the weird portal thing, maybe a spell from the death eaters? It may even be a time ward or something…"

"The arch is the key here I think, The weird arch was the last thing we came across, maybe in combination with the timeturners freaking out?" Ginny said with a thoughtfull look on her face.

"Did the deatheaters state what the portal was by any chance?" Ron asked the group.

"No, I believe they did not… But you said something about voices Harry?" Hermione seemed to have calmed down a bit by now, and it seemed her brilliand brain was pulling overdrive again to make sense out of the situation.

"Yes, it seemed like whispering, and I was not the only one who heard it, right Luna?" Harry answered Hermione.

"Yes, quiet inaudible whispers… Like they were talking from behind a heavy door or something…" Luna finished.

"Guys, how do you all feel, I don't think I want to go to an orphanage… and we have litterally no where to go, we are stuck in a time we do not know, and I just thought of something else…within 9 years the world will be at war, in 10 years we have the london blitz, and guess what, we are in London…" Harry suddenly said, completely changing the subject.

This statement was met with silence.

"We have to get out of here…"Hermione suddenly said, "I feel just a bit tired, but further I'm fine, but I'm not sure where we could go…"

"Well, then we would better get out of this hospital first." Luna said, this was met by mischieveus grins from all of the others.

The six all stood up and after finding that their clothes were nowhere to be found just transfigured their hospital gowns into sets of clothes for themselves, not noticing how easy it went for all of them, they just walked out of the room(first going to the toilet, after remembering that they hadn't gone for over 12 days).

For the upcoming years the group would train as hard as they could(they had never received a warning for underage magic), the 6 had found a small abandoned house in a small village near Dover, and put it under a fidelius charm, they quickly started making money in both the magical and muggle world(not all in legal ways I should add), Hermione and Harry worked together to write down all dates and times they could remember from important battles during the war that was coming, knowing they would not be able to sit still when the killing started.

The other four did the same, but with all the dates they knew off that were important during the fight against grindlewald.

None of them had actually thought about the fact that they did not actually exist in the time they were in, and if one of them did, they did not mention it as none of them actually minded that fact.

Far to fast 1933 came along, and with it came the start of the third reich, as Adolf hitler came into power in Germany, within months he had banned all of the other parties, and by March 1936 the world was shocked by the first sign of real trouble from the new and stronger German reich, the remilitarization of the Rhineland. This was met with little protest from the allied powers, and allowed the German Reich to become stronger and stronger, within this time period unknown to the world the Germans had started creating a new Navy, persisting of pocket battleships, these were just as powerfull as normal battleships, but a lot smaller, their airpower had already started to become one of the strongest and most advanced in Europe, and they had secretly been working on tanks.

The peace however seemed to hold, as the olympics that were being held in Germany went off without a problem.

In 1938 after a coup in Austria the Germans took their chance and annexed them into their country, this was met by no action or countermeasures from the british nor from the french.

At the end of 1938 the Germans demanded the heavily fortified Sudetenland of the Checho-Slovakians, the Brittish in the hope this would keep Germany at peace had answered before the checho-slovakians could even react to it, and ceded the sudetenland to Germany. Not a year later the rest of Chechoslovakia had been annexed by the germans, and they had installed a puppet government in the Slovak region.

In the meantime the Balkan region saw its first agression by the Itallian annexation of Albania and the hungarians claiming a big part of Romania and a small chunk of the Yugoslav empire.

In all this time the children were training for war, not aging and only growing stronger, all had found their animagus form and perfected their transformations.

Harry: a black panther and a black anaconda

Hermione: a golden eagle

Neville: An ent

Ron: a lion

Ginny: a cheeta

Luna: a white wolf

And to top it off, all had perfected their own transportation method, A glowing white mist. They had not yet found a way to stop the glowing, but they were flying without the help of brooms, and really, glowing white mist would probably get the morale of the troops up(and let them look like angels, so there is that, and really, humans are really superstitious during wartimes, so it would probably only help).

* * *

 **Dunkirk, 29** **th** **of May 1940**

* * *

500.000 French, British and Polish soldiers were stranded in the small port city of Dunkirk, anti aircraft guns were set up all over the port and beaches, and for three days now British seafaring vessels of all sizes were evacuating people from the city, Thanks to German air superiority this was not going so well, only 50.000 man had been able to evacuate since the German halt just a bit south of the city 3 days ago.

It was however after those three days being stranded on the seabanks that something changed. Six lights came from the west and were heading for them. Within a minute of the first man noticing it all of the soldiers were looking at it, and 2 minutes later the 6 lights arrived at the coast and 6 people rolled out of it, it were three boys and three girls, they were wearing strange clothes, and the only thing they had in their hands were strange polished sticks.

The black haired boy put the stick to his neck and started speaking.

"Soldiers of Dunkirk, you have been beaten back since the beginning of the war, and you have been cut off from the rest of the army, we know this is not a good thing, but you see those ships, they are trying to protect you, and get you out of this hellhole! Death has noticed your trouble, and has send the six of us to help you, we will create some breathing room." Here he paused as he looked over the tired faces, some wounded, some just dirty, and to the ships on the horizon, and de thousends of small vesals laying on or near the coast waiting to take the soldiers to the other side of the channal. The black haired boy who looked nothing older then sixteen had the full attention of the soldiers, somehow there was hope shimmering in their eyes again.

"But we can not do this alone, we will need your help, within a few hours the germans will try to make a push to drive you off of mainland Europe, we need those who can to stand and help us hold them back, together we can hold them long enough for most man to leave the pocket. Now, here is how we are going to do it, every man who gets on board of a ship leaves his ammo behind so it can be used to fend of the german attackers, the wounded will leave first, after that we all slowly retreat to the ships, Luna and Ginny will help the wounded get on the ships, and cover them from air attacks."

Here he paused again and the brown haired girl took over.

"The heavy Anti Aircraft guns will be used to shoot at tanks, they will be able to pierce the light tanks without trouble, and may have a few lucky shots on the medium tanks, the guns on the Bren carriers will be used on the seasidewalls to try and buy as much time as possible on the last line of defense, the light AA guns will be used to fend off air attacks, we know you are all short on ammo, So we brought some." Here she got 2 small boxes out of her pocket, before putting them on the ground and letting them grow to the 2m by 1m by 0.5m they originally were, they were filled up with ammo for all kinds of weapons, the others also took out some ammo crates and extended them to their full size.

This was met by shocked expressions followed by the eardeathening sound of cheers and , the morale that was on zero before had gone back up to a full 100%, Hope was blosseming among the stranded soldiers, they would be able to defend themselves again, and every man who could stand stood up and got their weapons out.

The commanding officers of the three different armies walked up to the small group of children who seemed to be more then what their eyes made them believe they were.

* * *

 **Good a place to end as any.(it does not have anything to do with me being unable to think of how to continue at the moment or anything, nor has it anything to do that this has been sitting on my hard drive since February...)**

 **I could use a bit of help with what I would do with Grindelwald, I have got a few idea's for it, but they will not meet up for a bit. so idea's or suggestions, I am open for them.**


	4. Perils in time, part 2

**So, another chapter, I felt like writing this, so here you have it, the continuation of perils in time.**

 **as usual, I do not own history, nor do I own Harry Potter, and this chapter is as inaccurate as it could get, I am very aware of that, but I did kind of like writing it, it really is fun to make the german army seem like a set of headless chickens, and to be honest, if I found myself against a group of teenagers who can just absorb your gunfire, I would probably not know what to do either...**

 **This chapter is slightly shorter than I'm used to, but the end of this chapter seemed quite suitable, I hope you like it.**

 **And I really do appreciate reviews.**

 **and as usual, see anything, mistakes, or just irregularities(hehe, will most likely happen sooner then later) please let me know. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Perils in time, part 2, the defence of Dunkirk**

* * *

Lord Gort, the commanding officer of the British expeditionary forces was the first(and only one) to speak up to the six figures, of whom the blond and the red haired girls both immediately moved to help the wounded onto the ships whilst the other four waited.

"Who are you?" The officer said.

The french commanders seemed to stay silent.

"Let's just call us the legion of death shall we, but more importantly, I want an up to date map, I want to know the entirety of your situation, and that includes, aerial reports, naval reports, everything." Hermione said to the commanding officer.

Not 5 minutes later they were in a quickly build up HQ made from a truck.

"Okay, our situation is as follows…" The officer took a huge breath. "The french are holding these points to try and prevent the Germans from moving up." The officer pointed out 7 strategic points on the map of the village. "Further, we have eight anti aircraft guns set up on these locations, these two the only heavy ones we have left." He pointed to the locations of the guns, all set up on the seawall.

"This is the only place on the coast deep enough for big ships to enter, and the Germans are very aware of it." He pointed to the dike running about 200 meters into the water. "The buggers have put down artillery pieces on the south, we have lost multiple ships to them as it is." He pointed to the strip of land he expected the enemy artillery to be.

"Naval reports are also not very positive, U-boats are dominating the channel, and our Navy has not yet found an answer against them. And air…" He let out a big sigh. "We have two french fighters active in the area, and another twelve british fighters, of which four Hurricanes and three spitfires, versus their over 50 fighters, and we are under constant Stuka barrage thanks to this."

"So, to be clear, the channal is even more dangerous then the beach, the Germans have air superiority and armor superiority, are constantly barraging your positions, and you have the six of us together with about 400.000 man, 8 aa guns, and no AT guns?" Harry said looking to everyone standing around the map. "You know, I quite like these numbers."

"Okey, I will silence the guns in the south, as we said, aircover is pretty much set, and Neville, Hermione and Ron, go to these positions, and give the Frenchies a bit of breathing room, I think we can save about 300.000 men with the help of the Brittish homefleet." He said with a grin on his face. "Well, what are you waiting for, put those guns to use, and actuallly fight to keep the Germans at bay instead of neatly waiting in line to board the ships. Just immagine every men out there is your son, you are their commanders after all." After these words the children left the officers gaping before Lord Gort ran back to the black haird boy before stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you planning to do to silence those guns kid, because there is no way I am giving you my troops to go on a suicide mission."

"Just let me handle it, and by the way, I like this new commander, the one that actually cares about his troops a lot more. And about what I'm planning, you will see…"

The commanders just stood there when the four children started glowing again, and with a final salute went their own way, 3 going a bit east, and one going south.

Harry flew to the south where he was quickly met by german Flak fire, which just as quickly went up in flames. Not 10 seconds after that happened Harry appeared again behind the enemy artillery positions, and with a quick fiendfyre over half of their artillery pieces went into the air, and not a second later Harry was forced to put up his strongest shield as machinegun fire peppered his position.

"Well, that went better than expected," He muttered to himself. "And for a change my plan actually worked, huh, since when does a plan work with us? And best of all, non of Grindelwald's man yet, hooray for small victories"

"schieße das teufel laichen!" one of the german squad leaders screamed to his man.(shoot the devilspawn!)

Harry quickly apparated to the other side of the square as he saw one of the enemy AT guns being pointed towards him.

"Wir sollen sie finden, teufelschafte!" The same man yelled out into the square after the AT gun had missed it's target to show to the germans that noone was there (We shall find you devilspawn **(A. dutch it would be duivels schoft, but schoft is one of those Germanic - not german, there is a difference - words that really only exists in germany and the Netherlands.)** )

This "game" went on for about half an hour.

Harry slowly picking off targets and German soldiers being ordered around to find and kill Him, Harry was actually having fun.

* * *

On another part of the front Hermione was flying over the village spotting targets of high importance, like mortar pits, machinegun nests, or armored vehicles.

It was going quite well, she had already spotted a few mortar pits and AA guns, and now was working on a simple plan to take them out.

The girl flew into one of the buildings standing around the small courtyard where an AA gun and two mortars were set up and prepared to first take out the AA gun.

'Efficient, or creative… hmm…' she thought to herself.

"Hände hoch mädchen!" A soldier had appeared behind the girl. Hermione turned around looking at the teenager holding a rifle at her.

"Können sie mir nicht allein lassen, ich bin wieder einen schwäche mädchen." Hermione said in perfect German.(Can't you leave me alone, I am only a weak girl after all.)

"es tut mir leid, aber ich habe meiner befehlen." The german soldier said, actually looking apologatic, "Kanst du mich Volgen bitte?" He said, before she could answere the soldier turned around fully expecting Hermione to follow him.(I'm sorry, but I have my orders. If you would follow me please.)

'This can actually help me.' Hermione thought to herself before following the soldier.

* * *

Neville on the other hand actually did what was asked of him, he helped the French soldiers defend their position, It may have helped that the Germans actually actively were assaulting the crossroad position they were stationed at.

But this was what Neville was best at, defending the people who couldn't do it themselves, well, the french could defend themselves, but to be honest, they didn't stand a chance against the german army, which had multiple panzer III's moving up on them.

These panzers were of course Nevilles main point of interest, as they were actually armored enough that most anti tank weapons the French or Brits had were unable to pierce it, but then again, the guns the germans had were mostly unable to pierce the few Matilda's the brits had in the first week of the war as well, and they still fell, mostly thanks to their slow speed, , but they fell, as a tank without infantry support is actually very vulnerable, no matter how much armor it has.

He apparated onto one of the tanks before forcing the hatch open with a muttered alohomora, throwing a few dozen cutters at the multiple crew members in the turret before jumping in and throwing another cutter at the driver.

"Well, that went better then expected." He muttered to himself. "And now to find out how this gun works…" He said a bit louder looking at the main gun.

"Let's see, that turns the turret, that moves the gun up and down… then this is where the shells go into, so this is fire…" He pointed the gun using the build in binoculars at the engine department of the tank driving about four meters in front of him by now, seemingly not having noticed that his companion had been disabled.

A few seconds later the tank in front of him exploded into a beautiful burst of fuel induced flames.

"Now to blow up this tank." He jumped out and with a simple wave of his wand the tank exploded, he was immediately peppered by gunfire as he had left the cupola of the tank. A quick shield and a lot of bombarda's later he was met by a group of gaping frenchman as he walked back to the defensive position.

"Hey guys, how ya doin'?" Neville said trying to keep the smug smile from his face.

* * *

Ron was having a lot of fun, he, like Hermione, had found multiple mortars and a few trucks full of ammo in a nice clear area of the village, and like Harry, he liked a bit of flame with his portions of violence.

"incendio! Incendio! Incendio!" He yelled the moment he materialised within the number of trucks standing around him, all went up in beautiful sets of flame before exploding, and somehow the trucks with the red crosses were unharmed, nor had any of the personnel wearing the medical insignia on their clothes been touched, medical personnel was not to be touched, it was as simple as that.

* * *

Hermione had been following the nice soldier for a while now, and she had learned the man had joined the Hitler Jugend at 16 years, before joining the army the moment he turned 18, apparently he was one of the soldiers that a few weeks earlier had been trying to break through the dutch defence line on the afsluitdijk, which held fast even after news reached them of the evacuation of their queen and her parlement, and the surrender after the bombing of Rotterdam. 6 days the Dutch had held out, 3 days longer then the German high command had been expecting.

And again, if it wasn't for Harry and Luna, the dutch would have surrendered a lot earlier as they stopped the paratroopers that had dropped on the dutch palace grounds, if the queen would have died that day, the Dutch would most likely have capitulated a lot earlier, but it could also have worked the other way around, the Dutch would not have taken the execution of their queen sitting down, they would have gotten very unpredictable if they did not have their queen to rally behind, but then again, Hermione knew most Dutch were accepting their invaders only because not that much had changed yet, it would take another year before the German "aryan" campaign would put their eyes on them, and this would spike their resistance.

But that was not now, now Hermione was lead into a hotel just on the outskirts of Dunkirk, Hermione had no idea why this was though.

When she entered she was met by a surprise.

"Field marshal von Rundstedt, ich habe eine mädchen gefunden in einer haus-" He was cut off by Hermione having recognized the two man in front of her.

"Of Course I have to find the german high command… This is supposed to be Harry's job, he should be finding the masterminds behind these things…" She muttered to herself, not even noticing that the moment she started muttering a dozen guns had been pointed at her.

"Well… bollocks…" Ofcourse it couldn't be so easy, as at that moment a very familiar horse patronus arrived.

"Hermione, Grindelwald has taken notice, a dozen wizards are harrassing us." Ginny's voice said in a slight panic.

"Well, it seems like you are lucky." Hermione said throwing a quick incendio at the map lying on the table in front of the man before disapparating back to the beach where she was immediately met with a killing curse just off of her left shoulder.

* * *

 **What did you think of the bits of German in it, I personally am quite proud that after 6 years of disuse I still can talk/write a bit of German, although I do admit to having used my dictionary quite a bit for it.**


End file.
